limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rydonni Prime Monarchs
The Rydonni Prime Monarchs are the youngest organizations in Elite League Limmie having only been formed in 267 ABY. They spent a single season in the PLL making it all the way to Premiership. Francise History The Monarchs started out as an experiment of sorts for the K'ntarr family. The K'ntarr's were not only the ruling family of Rydonni Prime but they were the owners of Rythani Products. Unfortunately the time of peace that has fallen across the galaxy under the third Republic has caused Rythani's profits to fall. King Anorb K'ntarr turned to his family to come up with a plan to save not only their company but also Rydonni Prime. The plan was to create a galaxy class Limmie squad, but in order to do that they would need to hire galaxy class players and construct a massive stadium. The final piece to the puzzle was a marquee up and coming rookie. Roderick Reicrof, or Hotrod as Setarcos Rhemes had dubbed him, was the highest paid player in the Premier League and made twice as much as any one of his teammates. But with the amount of credits that was spent to start the first season, King Anorb made the unorthodox decision to use some of his government budget to subsidize the substantial payroll. In order to legitimize this move, every player and manager, with the exception of Reicrof, were classified as members of the Rydonni Prime Defense Force and, by extension, Reserve Forces for the Republic. In 267 ABY the team played its first, and only, season in the Premier League. They shocked the entire galaxy by marching their way through the Core Conference and to the Premiership. The entire planet had caught Monarchs Fever and cheered their team to a Premiership Final against the other rising star in the Core Conference, the Trantor Mules. But, in a shocking turn of events, the Monarchs lost, not only the Premiership but also Reicrof. The rookie phenomena collapsed in the middle of the field shortly after the start of the second half. Despite the disappointing end to their first season, the Monarchs earned themselves an invitation to the ELL. The Monarchs were replaced with the Balmorra Blasters, who were coached by retired Monarch Ila Rieger. The Blasters were formed by the twin siblings of Loruna and Arden K’ntarr along with corporate sponsor Balmorran Arms. The K’ntarr siblings sold back their shares of the Monarchs and utilized the capital to form the new Premier League team and acted as the Development Affiliate for the Monarchs and held such talent as: Keeper Mara Singus, Forwards Greenly Zo, Laura Cynd, and Greebus Ion. To commemorate the death of Reicrof, both teams meet annually for a friendly match called The Battle of the Old Cannon, and they have both retired his number 8 permanently. Records This is a list of seasons completed by the Rydonni Prime Monarchs limmie franchise of the Elite League Limmie (ELL) and Premier League Limmie (PLL). The list documents the season-by-season records of the Monarchs' franchise from 267 ABY to present, including postseason records, and league awards for individual players or head coachs. The Finish, Wins, Losses, and Ties columns list regular season results and exclude any postseason play. The Finish column represents their overall ranking within the league. Postseason records are recorded in the brackets prior to the final result. Seasons All-time records Through 271 regular season Logos and Uniforms The first logo used by the Monarchs was the ancient family crest of the K'ntarrs. It was an azure shield with a silver sword flanked by two lions rampant gold chashed against the sword, surmounted by a gold crown.This crest along with the golden block "M" in High Galactic were galactically recognized as the logos for the Monarchs for their first two seasons. After their disappointing inaugural ELL season they decided to make some changes. One of those changes was to their team colors. They opted to drop the gold and added sky blue along with white as an accent. The logo also changed to a lunging silver lion with fangs and a flowing mane of royal and light blue. Notable Players Current Roster |Backs= |Middies= |Forwards= |Reserve Lists= }} Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi